1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of multi-media content creation, distribution and consumption. More specifically, the present invention is a player-centric approach to content creation, distribution and consumption.
2. Background Information
Numerous content creation, distribution and consumption approaches are known and practiced in the art. The term “content” as used herein in this application is intended to include all types of content known in the art, including motion pictures, music, games, etc., in single or multiple media formed from selected combinations of audio, video, graphics, texts, data and so forth.
FIG. 1 illustrates a performance promoter centric approach known in the art. As illustrated, under this approach, content creator 102 using one or more content authoring or creation tools (not shown) creates and distributes content 104 to performance promoter 106. Similarly, player manufacturer 108 develops, manufactures and distributes player 110 to performance promoter 106. Depending on the content, player 110 may represent multiple pieces of player equipment developed, manufactured and distributed by one or more player manufacturers 108. In either case, content 104 as well as player 110 may be distributed via one or more intermediate distributors (not shown). In any event, content 104 is rendered by performance promoter 106, for consumption by consumers 112, using player 110. Under this approach, typically performance promoter 106 pays player manufacturer 108 for the right to own or use player 110, and content creator 102 for the right to render content 104 for consumer 112. In turn, performance promoter 106 is compensated by consumers 112 for the rights to consume content 104. The compensations performance promoter 106 pays player manufacturer 108 and content creator 102 are typically in proportion to projected usage of player 110 and consumption of content 104, as opposed to actual usage and consumption. In other words, performance promoter 106 typically bears the burden of the initial investment as well as the risk of failure. An example of content that uses this form of content creation, distribution and consumption is motion pictures. Content creator 102 is a motion picture producer, whereas player manufacturer 108 is motion picture projection equipment manufacturer. Performance promoter 106 is a theatre operator, and consumers 112 are theatre goers.
While this approach remains a viable and significant approach for creating, distributing and consuming contents such as motion pictures, the approach has the obvious disadvantage in that significant capital investment is required to become performance promoter 106, and yet performance promoter 106 bears most of the risk. As a result, relatively speaking, only limited aggregate consumption capacity is available for content 104 created by content creator 102, and only limited demand exists for player 110 available from player manufacturer 108.
In view of these and other limitations, the approach of FIG. 2 is also employed to distribute and consume contents such as motion pictures, as well as other contents such as music. Under this approach, content creator 102′ distributes content 104′ to broadcaster 106′, who has acquired broadcasting equipment 110′ from broadcasting equipment manufacturer 108′. Broadcaster 106′ in turn uses broadcasting equipment 110′ to render (i.e. broadcast) content 104′ for consumption by consumer 112′ at the consumer's own premise, using previously acquired player 110″ from player manufacturer 108″. Again, the distribution of content 104′ and equipment 108′ and 108″ may go through one or more intermediate distributors (not shown). Similar to the approach of FIG. 1, typically broadcaster 106′ pays broadcast equipment manufacturer 108′ for the right to own or use broadcast equipment 110′, and content creator 102′ for the right to render/broadcast content 104′ for consumer 112′. The compensations are also in proportion to projected usage of broadcast equipment 110′ and consumption of content 104′, as opposed to actual usage and consumption. However, unlike the approach of FIG. 1, broadcaster 106′ is typically compensated at least partially, if not exclusively, by third party sponsors, other than consumers 112′, such as advertisers. In other words, while broadcaster 106′ still bears the bulk of the burden of the initial investment as well as the risk of failure, part of the burden of the initial investment is shared by consumer 112′ and broadcaster 106′ has alternate sources of revenue (often more substantive and reliable). Examples of broadcaster 106′ include traditional local and network television and radio broadcasters, as well as cable operators, satellite broadcasters, and broadcasters who broadcast over private and public data networks, such as the Internet.
While this approach has increased the aggregate consumption capacity for content 104′ of content creator 102′, and the aggregate demand for equipment 110′ and 110″ of manufacturers 108′ and 108″, the approach is still basically “performance promoter” centric. With broadcaster 106′ still bearing the bulk of the burden of initial investment and the risk of failure, it remains a hindrance to further expansion of the aggregate consumption capacity for content 104′ of content creator 102′, and the aggregate demand for equipment 110′ and 110″ of manufacturers 108′ and 108″.
FIG. 3 illustrates yet another prior art approach employed to distribute and consume contents such as motion pictures and music, as well as other contents such as games. Under this approach, content creator 102″ makes available a version of content 104″ designed for consumption by consumer 112″ at the consumer's own premise. Similarly, player manufacturer 108′″ makes available and distributes a complementary version of player 108′″. Again, the distribution of content 104″ and players 108′″ may go through one or more intermediate distributors (not shown). Using the motion picture example again, content 104″ may be a VHS tape version or a CD version of the motion picture, and player 108′″ may be a complementary VHS/CD player or a properly equipped “computer”. While it is possible for consumer 112″ to rent player 108′″, typically, it is purchased by consumer 112″ instead. This is especially true if content 104″ is music, and player 108′″ is a corresponding complementary tape/CD player.
While this approach has further increased the aggregate consumption capacity for content 104″ of content creator 102, and the aggregate demand for player 110′″ of player manufacturer 108′″, however, under this approach, the burden of initial investment and risk bearing have been at least partially shifted to consumer 112′″.
Thus, another approach that can even further increase the aggregate consumption capacity for the contents of content creators, without some of the disadvantages of the prior art approaches is desired.